


JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: The Unbreakable Super Girls Adventure!

by Khaylittle



Category: DC Super Hero Girls (Cartoon 2019), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Action, Adventure, Blood and Injury, F/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Romance, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaylittle/pseuds/Khaylittle
Summary: After the events of the battle with Kira Yoshikage, a new enemy stole the Stand Arrow. The trial lead Jotaro all the way to Metropolis City, being the only one able to do this, Okuyasu must journey to the city and retrieve and destroy the Arrow for go!
Relationships: Okuyasu x Dc Super Girls, Okuyasu x Super Villian Girls





	1. The Bizarre Adventure Continues? A Super New Journey!

**Author's Note:**

> his is an idea I got that I wanted to try out, it is different from the original JoJo/DC crossover fanfiction. I'm going to have my own OC villain and Arcs, but this mostly for fun and I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> I don't own JJBA: DIU or DC SH Girls

* * *

Chapter 1: **The Bizarre Adventure Continues? A Super New Journey!**

Everything had gone wrong in the fight with Kira Yoshikage, Josuke and Okuyasu had found the serial killer and were able to corner him, but he had a hidden ace in the form of **Stray Cat**. Using its air bubble ability and combining it with his explosion ability made a deadly combo that left the two friends badly injured and nearly dying, Okuyasu barely managed to save Josuke when he pushed him out the way when a burst of fire appeared in the air and got his shoulder burned. The battle only grew harder with the damage that Josuke and Okuyasu took and nearly dying a few times, the battle was almost won when Josuke delivers a few killer blows to Kira but he reach his limit and would have died but Okuyasu wasn't done, he not only took away Kira's ace but deliver a destructive blow that push Kira to the edge. With help from Koichi and Jotaro the group was finally able defeat Kira Yoshikage, fate gave him a deserving death.

Okuyasu and Josuke were taken to the hospital to recover, meanwhile Jotaro looked over a few murdering cases that involved Kira and found out something that would change everything. The older Joestar came and visited the two young Stand Users.

"Hey you two, how are you recovering?" Jotaro asked casually.

"Pretty well, I would use **Crazy Diamond** on Okuyasu but then people here would get suspicious." Josuke said, covered in bandages.

"Yeah. But it's that big of a deal." Okuyasu shrugged, having a few bandages as well.

"That good. Unfortunately, my reasoning for coming here isn't only to check on you too. I have some news to share with you two, and it involves Kira." Jotaro told the two.

"What is it?" Josuke asked seriously.

"What did that piece of shit do now?" Okuyasu asked with a sneer.

Jotaro explains that during his investigation he came across an unusual case. All the people who went missing with no hope of finding the body was because of how Kira's Stand worked but one case was different because the person was indeed dead but they died in a different way. It look like someone was trying to kill like how Kira did, because their was no body all that was left were a few stain of splash of blood that look old, he wasn't sure how old. More so it looks like the Stand Arrow that Kira's father had was missing without a trace.

"I'll be frank with you two, if I didn't know any better. It may be possible for someone to have may their way into Morioh, someone like or properly worse then Kira possibly…" Jotaro said seriously.

"Are you serious!?" Josuke asked in shock.

"No way!" Okuyasu shouted.

"I'm just grasping at straw this moment, whoever was here was able to use Kira's murders as a cover to hide themselves and do whatever business they had here and took the Arrow with them." Jotaro stated.

"Jeez, this is a lot to take in." Josuke said with a sigh.

"This can't be real. After the shit storm we went through with Kira." Okuyasu cursed.

"I'm still following the trail but once I find something, we'll make a move." Jotaro told the two. "Just focus on recovering, you two earn it."

"Right."Josuke nodded.

"Sure…" Okuyasu said softly.

Jotaro left the two, Josuke didn't like the thought of someone like Kira or even worse carrying around an Arrow to use for god knows what, seeing the damage it caused before. Okuyasu was more focused on the Arrow still out in the world and causing more trouble, it was the instrument that led to his brother's death so in a way he felt the need to be the one to destroy it so that it could no longer harm anyone else.

For now, all the two could do was rest and heal from their injuries. Two weeks later Okuyasu was able to leave the hospital being that most of his injuries were minor, he had only a few scars that would faint with time but there was a burn mark on his right shoulder that looked like a flaming star. Josuke would need a few more weeks until he made a full recovery, Jotaro came to the punk and was able to locate the trail to another city, Metropolis City in American and they had a school as well called, Metropolis High.

"So you got anyone in mind for this kind of thing?" Okuyasu asked.

"I would send Josuke but he still needs time to recover from his injuries." Jotaro stated. "And Koichi is still new to this whole thing."

"So that just leaves me. Then are you going to be sending me?" Okuyasu asked.

"Only makes sense. Plus you've been around the Arrow the longest because of your brother." Jotaro stated.

"Right. You can count on me Jotaro." Okuyasu said determine.

"I'll have the SPW Foundation take care of everything." Jotaro told him.

Okuyasu told Josuke and Koichi this news and both of his friends were concerned for him, Kira nearly killed them all and the thought of facing a foe more deadly than him was unnerving. But Okuyasu's determination to reclaim the Arrow and destroy it outweighs the thought of a potentially more dangerous enemy.

Right now, Okuyasu was getting ready for the trip. He had changed his outfit completely, wearing a dark blue long sleeve shirt with a golden trillion sign in the middle, the whole sleeve on his right was black, dark blue pants with golden detail, black fingerless gloves with golden billion signs on them, black boots, over his shirt is a opened black hooded jacket with a pink diamond on the back, and for style a pair of pitch black sunglasses.

He was taking a boat ride with Jotaro and old man Joseph to American. All Okuyasu could think about was what fate awaited him in Metropolis City and the foe he would have to face in the future.

" _This is going to be one bizarre adventure._ " Okuyasu thought seriously. "I'm going to find the Arrow and end it's madness." He said firmly, clenching his fist.

"I understand this is a bit much for you, Okuyasu. And don't forget to always use your head in a tricky situation." Jotaro advised the punk.

"Right. I got this Jotaro, whoever this bastard is won't know what will hit him." Okuyasu said firmly.

"Let's just hope they aren't as troubling as I feel they may be." Jotaro stated.

The boat left and was headed now heading straight for American were the person that stole the Stand Arrow. Okuyasu was in for the journey of a lifetime; the only question was, could he handle the trials ahead or would they be too much for him to handle?

* * *

How do you think Okuyasu will be with the Super Hero Girls Team? Who should be paired with Okuyasu? And how do you think he handles the metahuman enemies? Review me your answers and as always thanks for your support!

Peace!


	2. Joining A New School? More Than Just Simple Girls!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two, more action will be here but not too much. The pairing will be small but will grow, giving how I have this progress. There will be a bit of swearing and violence in this fanfiction.
> 
> I don't own JJBA DIU and DC SH Girls

* * *

Chapter 2: **Joining A New School? More Than Just Simple Girls!**

The boat made it to American and was now docking into Metropolis harbor. Okuyasu was walking down the ramp and taking the air. The atmosphere was different from Morioh, heck it was different from Japan.

"We can't stay long, I need to continue with my investigation." Jotaro told the punk.

"Got ya, don't worry Jotaro I got this." Okuyasu said firmly.

"Just remember what I said and to keep a low profile." Jotaro told Okuyasu. "I have a ride ready for you."

Okuyasu nodded, he took the exchange forms from Jotaro. Moments later, a taxi showed up and Okuyasu got inside and was driven to his new school. On the way to Metropolis High the young Stand User was nervous, he know why he was in this city but the thought of going to a new school still got to him, especially with his lack of social skills with people other than his father and now deceased brother, it got better with his time Josuke and Koichi but he was still bad at it.

" _Jeez, this is all so much. But I need to focus on why I'm here._ " Okuyasu thought to himself.

The ride made it to the school, he got out of the taxi and at the same time a girl with white skin, bright orange hair, and green eyes stepped out of the car. The girl was also wearing a purple hoodie that had yellow detail with a zipper and bat ears, dark purple short-shorts, yellow and purple knee socks, and white, yellow, and purple sneakers. Okuyasu took a glance at her and saw she was just an average slim girl but she looked down, he figured it was because she was a new student as well.

"I'm just saying don't know why I'm being punished for something I didn't do." A short blonde blonde and blue eyed girl said with attitude, she was wearing a dark blue jacket and under was a blue shirt, dark reddish and brown pants and boots and a red backpack.

"And we hear you saying you "didn't do it," Kara. Let's reframe our thinking." A woman not even closer to looking like the blonde girl said with a cheerful tone, which made the blonde girl sigh. "Maybe a new school is less of a punishment and more an adventure."

"One that could help you be the best Kara you can be." A cheerful man said, not looking like Kara either. "And as your legal guardians, it's our responsibility to help you on your journey to impulse control." He stated, this made the blondie growl and slam that door shut and almost knock the car on the side!

" _Holy shit!_ " Okuyasu thought in shock.

"Have a great day." The woman said.

"Or don't. Whatever's right for you." The man said.

"That was… something." Okuyasu muttered.

He didn't have much time to think on that because a school bus just appeared dropped off a bunch of students, one was a short girl with brown skin, hazel eyes, and puffy brown hair style into two buns and was wearing a sweater that was yellow and black stripes, light brown boots, and a yellow mini-skirt. She falls to the ground and all her stuff fell out of her oversize bag, trying to be a gentleman he decides to help her, it looks like the purple hooded girl chose to help too.

"Hi, my name's Babs." The hooded girl said with a big smile.

"Karen." The short girl whispered.

"I'm new here. It's my first day. Have you been going here long? What's it like?" Babs was shooting out a stream of questions to the girl, until she picked up a gauntlet of some kind. "Huh?" She said confused.

"Thank you. Bye." Karen said quickly and ran off.

Okuyasu didn't even get the chance to say a thing but shrug it off. He gets off the ground and wipes the dust off his knees, Babs notices the slightly hulking figure that was Okuyasu and has to do a double take at him.

"Whoa." Babs whispered. "Uhhhh… Hi, I'm Babs, well actually my name is Barbara Gorden but I prefer Babs. What's your name? Are you new here too? How tall are you?" She asked the punk a stream of questions.

"Uh, Okuyasu Nijimura. Yes, I'm new as well. And I don't know." Okuyasu said to Barbara, a little nervous.

"Wow. That's an interesting name, I totally like your shades; they make you look super cool." Barbara told him.

"Th-Thanks, your hood looks pretty cool too." Okuyasu told her.

"Thanks." Barbara said with a smile.

Bye, Daddy." A medium long bright purple hair girl said. She had pale skin and light purple eyes. She was wearing a white blouse and black button-up shirt, a maroon skirt, and black fashion boots.

"Z, you forget your backpack." The father, who was dressed as a magician told her, holding out her back.

"Thanks, Daddy. Toddles." The girl said, now holding her backpack.

Babs and Okuyasu had rubbed their eyes and confused, more so Babs then Okuyasu because he was more shocked then confused, he was questioning his own vision.

"Okay, that was weird." Babs stated.

"Very." Okuyasu agreed.

Now inside the school, they checked their schedules to see what classes they had. Okuyasu and Barbara walked through the halls, seeing different students interact with one another while wearing green and purple VR goggles, Okuyasu's eyes were more sharply focused then Babs.

"I told you, Hal. I don't believe in the Lantern Corps. Their methods are too extreme." A girl with tan, long light brown hair, green and brownish eyes said to a teenage boy. She was also wearing a green beanie and green dress.

"Look, I don't make the rules." The teenage boy said, having green eyes, slightly dark brown hair and white skin, he was wearing a simple white and dark green shirt and black pants. The two caught Babs and Okuyasu looking at them and they quickly turned away.

"Take it, Hal. i don't want it." The girl told him, trying to give the boy a green ring.

"No, Jess. They chose you." Hal stated, pushing back to her.

The bell rang and the two quickly headed off to lunch. Okuyasu chose to sit with Babs as they both had a plate of spaghetti, Babs was observing the whole lunch room while Okuyasu was thinking over his mission to hunt down the Arrow. He was cut off from his thought when he saw the blonde girl from early get hit in the face with spaghetti, Kara growled in anger and look for the person that did it and her sight turn to Karen, who was minding her own business but saw Okuyasu's plate completely empty, said punk felt the fiery glare on him and look down at his plate and saw his food missing! He turned to Babs and saw her looking away, this made him glare at her but before he could cuss her out for pinning the blame on him, he was hit in the face with a burger. He falls off his chair and onto the floor, he gets up and wipes off mustard from his face but is hit by another burger, this time he gets up and takes off his sunglasses, wipes them off, then puts them away and shows his own glare. He grabs Babs plate of food and tosses it at full force, hitting Kara in the face. This only further angers her as she retaliates with another throw of food but he counters by smacking it with a tray. But instead of hitting the blonde he ended up hitting the purple hair girl.

"My hair. My. Hair!" Zee said in anger. And grabs a milk carton and tosses it at him but he dodge and it hits Jessica. This sparked only more food to be tossed everywhere.

"Food Fight!" Babs shouted, which lit the fuss.

And now everyone was tossing food, Okuyasu tried to keep out of it but the blonde girl wasn't going to let him off the ease and only threw more food at him. He dodges as best as he could, only he ends up get hitting on the side of the face by the purple hair girl, who threw mash potato then get hit in the face with mac and cheese by the blonde, he use his Stand; **The Hand** to help him get the edge over the two by pulling scraps of food towards him and chucking them back them, the blonde girl only pick up the heat by tossing trays full of food at him but he's able to block by using a table, he was about make a beeline for the door but Babs jump on his back and makes him fall over. The food fight would continue but the Principal came into the picture.

"Enough!" He shouted, but only got hit in the face with food. "I said ENOUGH!" He shouted louder.

All the students took all six of them covered in food, the five girls and Okuyasu, who was trying to get Babs off him while Kara and Zee were trying to still hit him with food.

"You six, let's go." The principal said, with surprise all six of them and let Okuyasu open the food to mashed against his face.

Now, Okuyasu and the five other girls were heading for the Principal's office for detention. The whole time they were walking, Okuyasu was giving Barbara a heated glare for getting him caught in the middle of all this.

"Detention on the first day of school. Tsk tsk." The Principal said, showing disappointment. "And a transfer student now less…"

"Good Grief…" Okuyasu said with a low sigh.

The principal closed the down, everyone was sitting in silence. Okuyasu continues to glare at Barbara for her stunt.

"I hope you all have good attorneys." Zee said to everyone.

"What are you gonna do? Sue me 'cause I have a better aim then you?" Kara said with attitude.

"Ooh, I know you threw those potatoes!" Zee shouted.

"Now, let's not start fighting again." Jessica stated, trying to diffuse the situation.

"You threw more nuggets than anyone!" Kara shouted.

"Jeez." Okuyasu groaned, he was wiping off his sunglasses and put them back on. "This is just great, stuck in detention." He said with a faint growl to himself.

"Hey! You're the one that started it!" Kara shouted at him, somehow being able to hear him.

"Bullshit! I didn't start anything!" Okuyasu shouted back.

"Yeah, right! You're so full of crap!" Kara shouted.

"Both of you that's enough!" Jessica shouted.

"If you want someone to scream and blame for all of this, then blame shortie over here!" Okuyasu shouted, pointing at Barbara. "She's the one that started the food fight and the reason we're now in here." He stated.

"I-I… well… hahaha, y-you see." Babs tries to find an excuse.

"And for your information, next time you want to start trouble…" Okuyasu said calmly, then slammed his palm on the desk she was sitting at. "Use your own food!" He shouted making her flinch, his voice louder than he wanted.

The room was quiet after that, normally Okuyasu wouldn't yell at a girl but Barbara's actions, whatever her reason were, was uncall for; letting him take the blame for a stunt she started and then continue to involve him just pissed him.

Barbara sank in her seat, now feeling shame for her action and being yelled at. Kara just looked at Okuyasu, his outburst had caught a bit off guard but her stare turned to Barbara with a firm glare now that she knew the truth. Zee didn't really care who started more so on the fact that Okuyasu was the one that ruined her hair. Jessica thought the punk was out of line for how he acted but Babs actions were unfair as well. Karen just wanted to keep out of trouble and lay low, especially now after Okuyasu's outburst. None of that matter after the Principal opened the door to let in a cloaked figure.

"Cutting clase on the first day of school. Tsk tsk. Get in here with the other delinquents while I find out which homeroom you're in." The Principal stated.

The cloaked figure entered the room and once the door was closed, the figure revealed themselves to a young girl… maybe even woman, with long dark blue and black hair, light tan skin, baby blue eyes, and outfit that made her look like female warrior from Greece plus a body was the perfect fusion of curves and muscle.

Okuyasu's eyes nearly put out his socket when he saw the girl, she didn't pay attention to anyone in here and just took her seat, everyone was staring at her in shock.

" _Holy… shit._ " Okuyasu thought, a blush on his face.

"Oh!" Babs said in awe with starry eyes.

"That's… She's…" Karen began stuttering.

"Gorgeous!" Zee finished.

"Is that…" Jessica said in disbelief.

"The Wonder Woman." Babs said in awe.

"That's no wonder woman." Kara scoffed. "It just some dumb cosplay girl."

"I am no girl. I am Diana, Princess of the Amazons." The preclaim princess stated. "I alone survived the 21 tests of the tournament of Athena and Aphrodite. By right, I am not a girl, but a woman."

"Trust me, Princess, you do not want to start with me." Kara told the Amazon.

"Is that a challenge?" Diana asked seriously.

"For you, maybe." Kara chuckled.

"Very well. I shall allow you first strike." Diana said, getting into a fighting stance.

"All right. But you asked for it." Kara said, still confident.

Kara throws a punch but Diana was able to dodge with ease, surprising the blonde. Okuyasu could tell this was going to be bad.

"Again!" Diana commanded.

Kara ready herself this time and throws another punch but Diana dodges and pushes her back with a kick, Diana raises a brow, wondering if Kara plans to continue to fight, she blows a piece of her blonde hair from her eye and dust herself. She throws punch after punch but Diana dodges and delivers another kick but Kara shrugs it off and continues to throw punches!

"Why don't you just hold still?" Kara said, getting frustrated.

She throws one more punch with all her might and finally lands a hit on her and sends her flying into a wall! Causing everyone to freak out in shock.

"Holy shit!" Okuyasu shouted.

"Oh, my gosh. Oh, my gosh. Oh, my gosh." Kara said frantically. "I'm so sorry. Are you all-" She was about to ask but was interrupted.

Diana burst from the hole and repeatedly punched Kara in the face, breaking the floor in the process. Kara kicks Diana off her but the Amazon was able to land safely on a desk near Karen, making her freak out and quickly move away, Diana grabs a stack of books and throws them at her but Kara dodge a few and block the rest with a desk and throw the whole thing at Diana but she was able to dodge, their battle grew more tense with both girls tossing anything they could get there's hands on and sometime toss each other into the wall. Everyone minus Zee, who was filing her nail was in shock at the fight, Okuyasu had a sweatdrop while Babs was amazed, Jesscia was frustrated, and Karen was frightened. The battle grew more intense when it came to trading blows with each other, landing every punch and kick they threw; it was only a miracle no one was seriously hurt, yet.

" _This is getting serious, if things don't change soon, I'll have to get involved…_ " Okuyasu thought seriously.

Kara and Diana were giving each other a serious glare and rushed at each other with a battle cry, but a green hard light spring appeared and sent the two flying in opposite directions.

"Or maybe not." Okuyasu muttered.

"Both of you, stop!" Jessica shouted, and the green construct disappeared in the ring. "Fighting is never the answer!"

"Yes!" Karen agreed, and somehow was able to put on a yellow suit with black stripes. "The answer is… running away!" She said, her voice getting squeaky at the end. Then shrunk down and was now able to fly and was trying to escape.

Now the chaos only grew with Jessica in the mix, she was fighting but her interference angered Kara, so now she was fighting her while Jessica only defended herself meanwhile Diana continued to throw books at the two. Okuyasu could only sigh and watch as the room was completely trashed, he had no choice.

" _I guess I'll need to get involved._ " Okuyasu thought, taking off his sunglasses.

He made sure to keep the exist of his Stand a secret and charges into the carnage and first targets Kara, he get in close to her and sweep her leg and cause her to fall on her back then turn his attention to Diana, he charged her while dodging the books she was throwing one of them grazed his left cheek and right shoulder which only damage his jacket but get in close and overlaps his shoulder with his Stand and tackle her into the wall. He know this wasn't enough but his goal was to slow them down so that they could calm down, all the good it did him when Kara pick herself up and slugs him across the face, taking a blow to his right side but didn't waste time on the pain and simply toss to the floor and pins her down.

"That's enough!" Okuyasu told her. " _Sh-Shit! I can't even focus thanks to that blow she gave me._ " He thought, his vision blurry.

"I'll show you enough!" Kara shouted, about to kick him off.

But he wasn't going to let her and added pressure to her legs with the help of his Stand, now it was a battle of struggle as they fought for dominance, but that was going to have to wait because someone was at the door.

"Teacher's coming." Zee said calmly.

That made everyone stop what they were doing and widened their in shock, they scramble to fix the run as quickly as possible, but they didn't have much luck, with the door nearly close to opening Zee decided to simply fix the mess by pulling out a wand and chanting a unknown language and restore the room to normal. Moments later, the principal entered the room and saw everything was as it was when he left, while everyone was in their seat with a smile on their face to look innocent.

"Everything all right here?" The Principal asked.

"Mm-hmm, Yes, Mr. Chapin." Zee answered.

"All right. Good." Mr. Chapin said. "I, um, forget my keys." He said, narrowing his eyes and left.

Okuyasu groaned and rubbed his jaw, it was still sore and hurt like hell. He spit out a mix of blood and saliva and wiped his mouth, he felt his left cheek and saw a stain of blood and only sighed and put his sunglasses back on.

"A-ha! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! I knew you were super!" Barbara shouted with glee, pointing at the girls. "I knew it the minute I saw you dent that car door because no ordinary person could possibly slam a door that hard." She told Kara. "And then when you spilled all those weird metal thingies on the bus, I knew there was something weird going on with you, too." She told Karen next. "And then you, all a sudden had your backpack, and I was like "That's weird"." She told Zee. "And then I overheard you talking to that cute boy about some Corp thing and some ring." She told Jessica. "And I know something was up, so I decided to start a food fight so that we all got detention together. Which totally worked." Barbara told them.

"Yeah. And pin the whole thing on me, thanks for that." Okuyasu said while glaring at her. Making Babs let out a nervous chuckle.

"Hahaha, m-my bad." Barbara said with a sweatdrop.

"Hmph, whatever." Okuyasu scoffed. " _Shit, it hurts just talking._ " He thought, rubbing the right side of his jaw.

"And then there's you!" Babs said, pointing at Diana. "I wasn't planning on you showing up at all. So that's just like a huge bonus anyway." She stated. "My plan was that you'd all keep fighting once we got detention and all get so worked up that you'd be forced to reveal that you're super and guess what, so am I! The one and only Batgirl." She told the group.

" _Good grief, I wasn't ready for today._ " Okuyasu thought with a groan.

"Great! Another cosplayer." Kara said annoyed.

"Huzzah! At last. A sister-in-arms." Diana said with glee. "Never had I dreamed I would encounter the warrior spirit of an Amazon upon entering the world of man." She stated. "For you see, it is my quest, my crusade, my destiny, to bring the Amazon way of peace and prosperity to man's world, and to rid it of all evil." She said heroically. "The gods bestowed this honor upon me and I fear I alone should have to carry my burden. But now… now I have a sister by my side!" She said cheerfully.

"No, no, no, no. five sisters and a brother." Barbara stated, pointing to the rest of the group.

"Uh, nope. I use my powers, I get in trouble. Every single time." Kara said firmly.

"Not me. I'm not fighting anyone." Jessica declined, hard.

"Sorry. I'm an artiste. Not a police officer." Zee said with a chuckle.

"Um, I'm not really that good at it." Karen said shyly.

"Yeeeeah… hell no." Okuyasu said bluntly.

"Cowards!" Diana shouted. "I speak of destiny. The same mantle of greatness the gods bestowed upon me, they have also bestowed upon you."

"Plus, come on, you guys! How can you not be excited about heroes and villains and fighting crime and hidden lairs and secret identities and stuff?" Barbara asked everyone.

"Um, the trick with secret identities, my dear, is that, in order to remain secret, one must convincingly pass as a normal human being." Zee pointed out, her statement aimed at Diana.

"Plus I didn't even ask to be involved in this whole thing, and I'm a guy." Okuyasu said, fixing his sunglasses. "I'm just a normal guy." He stated.

Diana just looked at the punk and didn't believe him for a second, she was able to sense a strange energy from him, plus she could tell that there was a deeper well of potential that has to be unlocked yet.

"Inconceivable!" Diana shouted at him. "I can sense a great power inside of you for the brief moment we did battle." She told the punk, making him sweat a bit.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I just work out." Okuyasu said, keeping his cool, if only a little.

"Hmmph." Diana scoffed.

She then looks like she lost interest in the conversation, but then tosses one of the chairs straight right at his head with great fury! Okuyasu instinctively reacted by using his Stand, **Then Hand** to smash the desk into pieces. Everyone that was not a Stand User just looked and saw the desk burst into pieces, but they were able to connect the dots with the look of surprise on his face.

"Shit…" Okuyasu cursed.

"See. A great power is within you." Diana said firmly.

"Oh… my… gosh! How did you do that!?" Barbara asked him, getting close to his face.

"F-First, relax. And second, that personal information." Okuyasu told her, pushing her out of his space. "And third, that doesn't change anything for me." He stated.

"Okay, tell you what. You guys give being a team a teensie try, she'll teach us how to be heroes and you can give her a makeover." Barbara told the girls. "Deal?" She asked the girls. "And if not, I'll hound you until you cave in." Babs told Okuyasu, that was the last thing he wanted.

"Good Grief." Okuyasu groaned. "Fine…" He said with a deep sigh.

"Who am I to say no to a makeover?" Zee asked, agreeing.

"Um… Okay." Karen agreed as well.

"Good for you, Karen. I'll try, too, but only to support and encourage Karen's brave decision." Jessica told the other. They look at Kara.

"Fine. Whatever." Kara shrugged.

"Yes! It's settled." Babs stated. "Super awesome super hero-ness… and hero, here we come!" She got everyone into a group hug, Okuyasu blushed from being this close to any girl.

They separated and continued their rest of their detention in peace, Okuyasu's jaw still hurt but it was getting better, he didn't sign up to be in a group of female superheroes and that was probably every boy's dream but Okuyasu had a mission. They were finally able to leave detention and got their separate way, Okuyasu made his way to his assigned locker and checked it out, he closed his door but Babs appeared in front of him out of nowhere.

"Holy shit! Jeez, what the hell?" Okuyasu asked the girl.

"Hey. Listen, I-I just wanted to apologize for doing you dirty like that. It wasn't cool to let you get the blame and then get dragged off into detention, so… sorry." Barbara said softly.

"I-It fine, sorry for yelling at ya." Okuyasu said softly, scratching his cheek.

Babs then saw the graze mark on his cheek and saw it was still fresh, so she placed a Batman band-aid, Okuyasu was taken back by this but just let it happen. Barbara saw the tear in his jacket and caught a glimpse of his nasty burn scar.

"Hey, what's that?" Babs asked, about to try and take a closer look.

"Nothing." Okuyasu said firmly, covering it.

"Ooook." Babs said with a shrug. "Well see you tomorrow." She said, bouncing away.

"Yeah, see ya." Okuyasu said with a small wave.

Okuyasu rubs his jaw and groans, he was most likely going to have to buy some pain killer because that punch to his jaw by Kara was stronger then he thought. On his way out the school, he saw a small group of punk and delinquents causing trouble, mostly just laughing and defacing school. He saw Karen walking down the sidewalk and saw the group of thugs and walked faster and hoped they would just ignore her, but one of them decided to make it a little difficult for her, he was around Okuyasu's height, he wore a leather jacket, ripped out jeans, and leather boots, he had blue eyes, pale white skin, and messy mohawk that was dyed red and black.

"Hey now, what's the hurry for?" The leader thugs asked.

"Oh! I-I was just trying to get home." Karen said nervously.

"What's the rush? Why not just hang out with us?" The thug leader asked, getting closer.

"I…I-I re-really should get home, l-like now." Karen squeaked out, trying to get past him.

"Why not hang out with us, or more specifically me~, Little Bee." The leader said, trying to be flirty.

Karen was getting concerned now, Okuyasu had seen enough and pulled Karen away from the group and wrapped an arm around her as a way to defend her. He was supposed to keep a low profile so even if he wanted to hurt these creeps, he couldn't at the moment.

"Hey Karen, I was looking for you so we could walk home." Okuyasu said to her. "Are these guys bothering you?" He asked calmly, his eyes said "play along".

"O-Oh! I-It nothing, let's just go." Karen said shyly.

"Hey, you now this loser. What is your boyfriend or something?" The thug leader asked.

"And if I am. Is there a problem with that?" Okuyasu asked, narrowing his eyes, making Karen blush heavily.

"Hey Little Bee, why not ditch the loser and hang out with a real man?" The leader said smugly.

Okuyasu narrowed his eyes and felt his blood boiling, the group of thugs began to surround them, and the look in their eyes revealed dark intentions.

" _So much for keeping a low profile._ " Okuyasu thought and let out a sigh. "When I say go, run and don't look back." He muttered to her.

"W-What?" Karen asked, not understanding.

"Trust me." Okuyasu told her.

He then let go of her and threw a strong punch right in the face of the leader, the unexpecting blow and the sheer force behind the punch caused him to fall on his back and get a bloody nose.

"GO!" Okuyasu shouted, Karen jumped up in shock and quickly ran as fast as possible.

"Argh, my nose… you fucking broke my nose, your going to pay for that assholel!" The thug leader growled at him.

"You're the ones that started this, now I'm going to finish this." Okuyasu said with his own growl.

"Get this fucker!" The leader ordered.

Okuyasu cracked his knuckles and charged forward with a blue aura surrounding him, he barely left the school and was already in a fight with a bunch of thugs? Life is definitely full of surprises. The fight wasn't that intense but he definitely took more on then he thought but by the end, Okuyasu was still standing. He left the thugs on the ground covered in bruises and blood, he saw a tattoo on the leader thug's arm and it was a symbol of a three headed dog with devil horns.

"Good Grief, I need a nap." Okuyasu groaned, and headed for his new house, which looked like his old house, only less broken down.

* * *

The next morning, on his way to meet with the girls, Okuyasu had his hood covering his face and was wearing his sunglasses, his face was scratched up from the fight, his lip was slightly busted and he had a few scratch on his cheeks and forehead, especially having a bruise on the right side of his jaw. He ran into Babs, who was really excited for today's superhero training.

"Hey Okuyasu! How are you? How did you rest today? Can you believe it!?" Barbara asked full of excitement.

"Whoa, easy there." Okuyasu said. "Let's just see how today goes, ok?" He asked, rubbing his jaw.

"Okay." Babs said with a nod.

They ran into Karen and she looked very relieved to see him, she ran up to him and hugged him. This surprised Okuyasu, he had a blush on his face as Karen couldn't help but worry over the punk for being gone so long.

"You're okay, thank god." Karen said relieved, then realized what she was doing and backed away with a blush. "S-Sorry."

"I-It's fine, and of course I am okay a couple of jerks aren't going to take me down." Okuyasu said confidently, he wheezed a bit.

"You sure? Because your face looks pretty bang up." Jessica pointed out.

"Yeah." Okuyasu assured, he fixed his sunglasses.

"It was truly admirable of you to do that for Karen." Diana said with a smile.

"I-It wasn't a problem, it left a bad taste in my mouth if I didn't do a thing." Okuyasu said with a blush on his face, looking away.

"Anyway, let's help Diana with fitting, to the mall!" Barbara shouted with a big smile.

And so the group went to the Metropolis Mall, Diana was taken back by all of it. Okuyasu was the same because he's never been to a mall before.

"By the white beard of Zeus, what is this place?" Diana asked, confused and slightly overwhelmed.

"This place is huge." Okuyasu stated.

"Normal teenager life lesson one, never say stuff like… "by the white beard of Zeus". Lesson number two, you gotta look the part." Barbara told her. "Bright colors, big logos, be bold!" She said, and dressed her in a big pink sweater.

"Leather, lots and lots of leather." Kara said, giving her stack of leather jackets.

"Lesson 3, your phone is your life. Pics, emails, texts, shopping, social media, every single bit of knowledge mankind has ever known." Barbara told her, showing her a phone. But it only confused Diana.

"Uh, no leather." Jessica stated, giving Diana new clothes. "These were all made from organic cotton from Turkey."

Dress not to draw attention to yourself. But not too much or you risk drawing attention to yourself." Karen told her.

Now, get in there and be normal." Barbara told her, pushing the amazon into the dressing room.

After a few minutes of waiting, Diana appeared and her outfit was a complete disaster! Okuyasu's eyes widened in shock at the display, everyone blinked 3 times to figure out what went wrong.

"Wow. that's got to be the shittiest style of clothing I've ever seen." Okuyasu said bluntly.

"Languages!" Jessica told him.

"I know. Accessorize!" Barbara said, not giving up. She went to get more clothes but Zee tripped her.

"The delinquent is right. Have you finished tormenting this poor girl?" Zee asked rhetorically. "Then,allow me." She said, then with a wave of her wand and a magical chant, she changed Diana's out completely. "Ta-da!"

"Oh, she's good." Jessica said, impressed. Everyone else just gasped.

"Ladies and gentleman, may I present Diana Prince. Foreign exchange student from Greece." Zee told everyone. "Geek chic."

"And these garments give me the appearance of a typical mortal female adolescent?" Diana asked the girls.

"Oh, yes." Said all the girls.

Okuyasu was speechless because Diana's outfit complemented her fit physical body, blood dripping from his nose. He realized that he was staring and quickly fixed himself, covering his nose.

"Y-Yeah, you look hot, I-I mean fine!" Okuyasu said with visible blush, the girls simply laughed at him, minus Diana. He wish that he could fall into a hole right now.

"Good. Then it is my turn." Diana said, clueless of Okuyasu's comment.

They left the mall and where now on the rooftop of a building, Okuyasu was to the side. He would only be a observenter for the time being, Diana recognized Okuyasu's strength and skill so she had something for him later.

"If we're going to be a team, then I must know your skills and abilities." Diana said firmly. "You! Name, rank, skills." She told Jessica.

"Uh… Hi, I'm Jess. I'm a cadet in something called The Green Lantern Corp. and… oh boy. Well, see, I was given this power ring by these weird aliens. They are sort of like space cops and they patrol these different sectors." No one was able to keep up with what Jessica was saying. "You know what, the whole thing is really complicated. I can make stuff with this ring." She said, and made a flower pot.

"Holy shit!" Okuyasu said surprise.

Languages." Jessica told him.

"That is so cool!" Babs said in awe. "Do a pogo stick!" She shouted, and Jess did. "A burrito!" And Jess made one. "A mucho margarita supremo with the works!" But Jess had no idea of what that was.

"With this ring of the gods, you may produce any weapon imaginable to beat your enemies into submission." Diana asked, impressed.

"Well, in theory, yes." Jessica answered. "But I don't believe in violence."

"Admirable. So how shall you be known?" Diana asked.

"Green Lantern. Kinda comes with the ring." Jessica answered.

Okuyasu didn't say anything, but he thought the outfit worked well with Jessica's body and did well in showing off her figure.

"Good. And you, Batgirl?" Diana asked Babs.

"I can do all sorts of cool stuff. Even though I don't have any alien rings or anything, but I'm really good at figuring things out. And I make the coolest bat gadgets, like this! Bat barometer and this glow-in-the-dark bat staff. And these bat grappling hooks that I was totally this close to using when Batman was fighting Professor Pyg on the roof of a building." Barbara said, pulling out all kinds of bat-like gadgets. "But then Robin showed up and Batman had to save him." She said annoyed. "And you know how that goes. And I never actually get to show him how they work. And I never even got to meet him, but that's a whole different story, so I…" She continued to talk, surprising Okuyasu how long she was going.

"You lack focus." Diana said bluntly, moving on.

"What?" Babs said, confused.

" _Good Grief, she could talk the ears off a statue._ " Okuyasu thought, more impressed than annoyed.

"You can call me, the mysterious, the fabulous, the awe-inspiring… Zatanna!" Zee said dramatically, magically dressing up as a magician.

"Impressive. Have you other skills?" Diana asked.

"I can turn a red heart black. Ever seen a jumping jack? Go ahead, check behind your ear." Zee told her, and Diana pulled out a card from her ear.

"What sorcery is this?" Diana asked shocked. "I have seen enough. Though you possess great qualities of style, you must learn to channel your magic into a cause. Our cause." Diana told her. "And I am afraid this uniform will not suffice." She told Z. "Think of another." Which only made Z groan, Okuyasu thought it worked even though it was a plain one, Zee made it look attractive.

"Try a cape." Barbara subjected.

"What can you do?" Diana asked Karen.

"I can, um… I'm still sort of working out the kinks." Karen said, putting on a suit. She then activates it and shrinks down again. "Oh, the wings aren't supposed to buzz like that. I'm working on rocket launchers, but they malfunction. The whole thing is all mess up. I want to be big and strong, so people would notice me, but… my growth tech backfired and I'm even smaller and more invisible than before." She said upset. "I should just go home."

"You possess far more strength than you know. You simply lack confidence, little Bumblebee." Diana encouraged her.

"I actually prefer the indestructible, gamma phase, 1000 k-" Karen began to tell Diana.

"Bumblebee." Diana cutted her off, moving as Karen returned to normal size.

"Trust me, it's way better." Babs assured her.

Karen reminded Okuyasu of Koichi, they had a common trait of having a lack of confidence. But he grew stronger and more confident as time went on and he could see the same happening to Karen, she just needed time.

"And you, we've seen your incredible strength."Diana told Kara.

"I'll say." Okuyasu muttered, rubbing his right jaw.

"Is there anything more you have to offer?" Diana asked her.

"Not to you." Kara scoffed at Diana. "I'm no hero, "Princess". That racket's for chumps." She stated. "And there's plenty more where that came from." She told Okuyasu, hearing his comment.

"Hmph, I got plenty in me whenever you want to be put in the ground." Okuyasu told her.

"Is that a challenge?" Kara asked, now getting riled up.

"No. Just stating a fact." Okuyasu told her, his voice having more power in it.

"Why you…" Kara growled.

But she's stopped by Jesscia, the blonde just scoff and shots Okuyasu a dirty look, which he returns.

"You could be the greatest hero the world of man has ever known. You just need to control your temper and simply lack proper motivation!" Diana told Kara, and threw Barbara off the building!

Everyone gasped in shock at the sudden act, Kara acted quickly and followed after the Bat costume girl.

"Have you lost your mind?" Jessica asked, not getting the point of Diana's act but she simply smirks. Kara was wearing a blue and red suit with a cape and large S on the chest, she was holding Barbara as she floated in midair.

"Oh, thanks goodness." Jessica said with a sigh of relief.

"Okay, fine. I am a super hero, all right." Kara admitted. "So what?" She scoffed.

"Again! Again, again,again!" Barbara repeated in excitement.

Everyone cheered, Okuyasu was starring because fit and bulky figure worked well with her outfit. He gained his second nosebleed today, he quickly wiped his nose and looked away with a blush.

"And now, you." Diana turned her attention to the punk.

" _Great_." Okuyasu thought.

"Care to explain how you destroy that chair without moving a muscle?" Diana asked him.

"Oh! Are you psyche? No wait, telepathy!?" Barbara asked excitedly.

"No… well, in a way." Okuyasu said, trying to find the words to explain. "It does have to do with my head, or mind to be more specific… but it's more complex than that. What I have is called a Stand, it's a fighting spirit given a form, the ability and look depends on the User state of mind." Okuyasu explained. "The basics are destructive power, speed, range, precision, and potential, my Stand is called **The Hand** , and it has high physical strength and speed but my range and precision aren't as good, my potential is in the middle." He told the girls. They took a few minutes to process what he explained.

"Okay, and just what ability does this "Stand" or yours have?" Diana asked.

"The ability I have is to scrape anything with my right hand." Okuyasu told her. "And too prove it, I'll show you." He said, he called out **The Hand** and had it rip off a chunk of the roof and scrape it away before the girl's eyes. "There you go, I can even erase space so it's like teleporting." He said, scraping away the space between him and Babs and in a few seconds she was in front of Okuyasu with a shock look on her face.

The girls were speechless, the ability to erase anything even space was something else. The potential in such power was terrifying.

"Amazing. Truly a powerful ability." Diana said, impressed.

"Not really, I'm an idiot so I can't use it to the fullest." Okuyasu stated. "Plus it's slow with its swing motion."

"Yeah that's nice and all. But why can't we see it!?" Kara asked the question they all wanted to know.

"Because only Stand Users can see and hurt Stands." Okuyasu told them. "None of you are Stand Users so you can't see it."

"So it's like a ghost that only you can see. Spooky." Barbara pointed out.

"Basically." Okuyasu nodded. "One more thing, whatever damage my Stand takes it will reflect on me."

"Impressive. But I can tell that you have more potential inside you then you even know." Diana told him.

" _I doubt it._ " Okuyasu thought.

They move their training to the local junkyard, again Okuyasu stuck to the side and watch Diana train the girls.

"Ugh, I conjured a new outfit to hang out in a junkyard?" Zee asked in disgust. Okuyasu thought her new outfit was attractive and scored his third nosebleed today.

"Shh. She knows what she's doing." Barbara told her.

"Soldiers! Our mission is to save the world of man." Diana told them.

"That's right." Babs cheered.

"In order to do this…" Diana lectured.

"Right, sister!" Babs continued. "Whoo-hoo!

"We must learn to save… man himself." Diana told them., pointing to a group of mannequins.

"Um, I think those are ladies." Karen corrected.

Diana threw a metal disc at a tall pile of cars and it begun to fall on the mannequins but Diana then quickly kicks one way to save a mannequin and move more out of harm's way, by the end of it, Diana was standing over a pile of cars with every last mannequin save.

"And now, it is your turn." Diana told them.

Everyone had different expressions that show their concern, minus Barbara. First was Kara, she was surrounded by a large group of mannequins Diana knock over a piling tower of cars on her, Kara flies right at the broken cars and knocks them away with a single punch and thought she had succeeded but the looks on everyone's face said other ways and was because every mannequin was smash to pieces. Next was teaching Diana another lesson on being a normal teenager.

"Normal teenager lesson number four. Pop culture." Babs said with a smile. She had taken everyone into a comic bookstore.

"Culture? Is she kidding?" Zee asked sarcastically. Picking up a comic book.

"O-M… no way! It's the super-rare Batman giant super-special with limited edition pull-out Batman poster. I would kill for this!" Barbara said with glee.

"Have you learned nothing? We must protect the innocent, not engage in needless slaughter over martial goods." Diana told Babs, not getting the expression.

"Diana, it's just an expression." Jessica told the amazon. "A figure of speech. For instance, if you are hungry, you might say, "I'd kill for a burrito"." She said, pointing to a burrito stand. "Go on you try."

"I will kill you for a burrito!" Diana shouted with great aggression at the man of the burrito stand. "Accept my payment or die!"

Everyone gasps and chases after Diana. Next was Zee, she was supposed to save a group of mannequins from being crashed in a car compactor, Zee begins to channel her magic in order to save them, it took her a few minutes but she was able to turn it off, but she was too late as they were already crushed. Now it was Karen turn, Kara was holding a bulldog while Okuyasu wrapped a steak around the head of a mannequin, Karen shrink down and activated her missile launchers and ready herself, one Kara let go the bulldog charge right at her but when she tries to fire them they malfunctioned again so Karen quickly retreat as the bulldog tries to chew her up. She flies to Diana's shoulder for safety then nearly passes out when she saw the bulldog chewing on the mannequin's face, Diana tries to comfort but it didn't last long because they had to chase the bulldog.

"Normal teenager lesson number 26. Uh, what are we doing again?" Babs asked, confused.

"Pampering ourselves." Zee answered. "Isn't it relaxing?" Everyone but Kara and Okuyasu were parting. "An important part of being a teenage girl is taking care of yourself."

"And, is the world of man, the toe-nail is the point of focus?" Diana asked, truly confused.

"Precisely. Isn't it fun?" Zee asked.

"Such enormous calluses." A woman stated. "Time for the big guns."

"Weapon!" Diana shouted, pulling out her golden lasso.

She then chases the staff, the girls follow quickly behind to stop her. Kara looked up and was now amused while Okuyasu let out a sigh and both of them chased after Diana.

Next was Barbara, she was suppose to get pass a large crowd of mannequin to save a stuffed toy cat, but Babs got distracted by a butterfly at first, after being snap to reality she get into action and make it through the crowd and rescue the toy cat, unfortunately she destroys the mannequin on the way.

"Uh, those weren't bad guys?" Barbara asked with a nervous smile.

Finally it was Jessica's turn, Diana wanted her to fight off against a construction machine that was being driven by Babs to prove the mannequins but Jessica was against using violence and simply put the mannequins inside a safe and move them at a safe distance. Jessica smirk at the Amazon and believe she was able to outsmart her, but Diana pointed to her team, the construction machine clamped down on Kara, Karen and Zee freak out and tried to freak her but Kara freed herself.

Now the group was at a movie, they were watching some cheap teenage romance movie. Kara had fallen asleep so the rest watch, Okuyasu merely groans and wishes to be anywhere but here.

"Normal teenager lesson 86… Romance." Barbara told her.

Okuyasu groaned and rolled his eyes, he didn't even bother listening. All the girls but Kara and Diana were getting misty eyes from the movie.

"What is happening?" Diana asked, confused.

"Aiden just realized he can't live without Caitlyn. But Alexandra is telling him that Caitlyn won't text until tomorrow, because that's exactly what Michael didn't do to her when they broke up." Karen explained. "And, isn't it all just so sad and beautiful?" She asked with a sigh.

" _This is considered romance?_ " Okuyasu thought with a raised brow, not following.

"Teenages males are very confusing." Diana commented.

"Tell me about it!" The other 4 girls said.

" _Yeah, men are the confusing ones._ " Okuyasu muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes.

"Tell me Okuyasu, is this the typical behavior of all male teenagers?" Diana asked, generally confused.

"No. This is just a cheesy romance movie." Okuyasu answered. "I guess movies in America are different then in Japan." He shrugged.

As the movie progressed Diana misunderstood a scene in the movie and cut up the movie screen. Okuyasu was grateful for this one, everyone not so much. Longer story short the group was kicked out of the movie theater.

"She is just not getting it, you guys." Kara stated.

"No! I am not giving up on this team. There's got to be some place to loosen up, an uptight warrior princess." Barbara said determine.

Oh, I know." Karen told them.

So they headed for the boardwalk and had a good time, first they played a rounding game of skee ball but when it was Kara's turn, she used too much strength and broke it. Diana won with skill while Okuyasu won with a little help from his Stand, not the girl needed to know that. Next Diana and Okuyasu tried out pizza and it was mind blowing for the punk, sure he tried pizza at Tonio but the one he was eating right now had a completely different flavor! Meanwhile when Diana took a bite, the cheese melted and drooped down Diana tried to stop it but only made the cheese grow longer and soon she got it tangled around her body, next was the merry-go round the girls enjoyed themselves but Okuyasu went off to "win" more games. Next the got on a roller coaster and it was thrill for all of them Okuyasu himself next Karen in which the girl clings to his arm, Okuyasu saw Diana and Barbara dancing and simply observe, Diana found a photo booth and were about to take a picture but they were missing one, Okuyasu was just off to the side looking out into the distance until he was pull into the photo booth and the took a group picture.

After that they continued to enjoy themselves, Okuyasu played and "won" a few more games and got a stuffed teddy bear, it wasn't something that he wanted but he saw Diana eyeing it and gave it to her. He'll admit, he enjoys himself and hanging out with these girls is a pleasure.

"Ladies and gentleman, after a night like tonight, there's only one thing that can cement this friendship." Zee said calmly. "Frosting!"

"Sweet Justice!" everyone but Diana, Barbara, and Okuyasu said with glee.

"You don't want to miss this." Kara stated, pulling them inside, it was full with tons of sweets.

"How did I not know about this?" Babs asked, pressing her face against the glass. Then a blonde hair boy came face-to-face with her.

"Hey, guys. So, what's the haps, what's poppin', what's the latest? Can I get you something sweet? Sure hope so, 'cause that's what we have. It's sort of our specialty." The blonde boy said, talking fast.

"Hi, Barry." The four girls said.

"So, what'll it be? The usual? The usual? The usual? The usual?" Barry said to the four girls. "The usua-" He stopped and gasped at Diana, Barbara, and Okuyasu.

"Babs will have the candy cake triple ripple tower with the rainbow sprinkles, Diana will have the death by chocolate." Diana grabs a mase. "Figure of speech, Diana." She pushed it away. "And Okuyasu will have the three layer pure vanilla smoothie." Zee told Barry.

"Here you go." Barry said, handing over the treats. Zee took them and headed to a booth to sit, Diana was still staring at the boy, Okuyasu just remaining silent.

"Oh hey, nice to meet you, Diana and you to Okuyasu." Barry said in a friendly manner.

"Yeah." Okuyasu said with a wave.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I shall await your text message in three days' time." Diana said with a bit of sass, walking off.

"She just saw a cheesy romance. So she taking it a little too seriously." Okuyasu stated, following her.

At the table, everyone else was eating their sweets, once Okuyasu thought he was too manly for vanilla but once he had a taste, it blew his mind. Diana simply pokes at her food, never having such a sweet treat before.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah. It's really fucking good!" Okuyasu complimented.

"Language!" Jessica told him sternly.

Diana held the spoon to her mouth and with one poke with her tongue, her world was changed forever! She devoured the sweet treat like a rabid animal, she finished it within a few seconds and had a look of bliss on her face.

"Never have I tasted such wonderment." Diana said in awe. "More. I must have more of this magical concoction." She said with a raging hunger. "Do you intend to eat that?" She asked Karen.

"Uh…" But before she could answer, Diana down her smoothie in under a minute.

Jessica gave Diana her dessert as well which she devoured with gusto, then she ate Babs, Kara, and Okuyasu's dessert as well, after taking in all those sweets, Diana passed out for a moment.

"Diana?" Karen asked concerned.

"Sister! And brother. This food is more delectable then ambrosia, this place more perfect then Elysium. I declare that we must celebrate our every future victory here and thus!" Diana shouted.

"Sweet Justice for the win." Barbara cheered.

"I do not know what that means." Diana cheered as well.

"Good Grief, take about a handful." Okuyasu said, but still smirked. Fixing his sunglasses.

"Hey, what are you doing?" A man asked. "We turn down the offer. Get out of here, please."

"We said we wouldn't sell." A woman said firmly. "Barry, go get our lawyer."

"Lawyer? Why do they need a lawyer?" Jessica asked.

[Attention, citizens. This business or dwelling has been categorized for immediate destruction.] Said a group of robots, that made the couple and everyone else gasped in shock. [By order of the city of Metropolis, you must vacate before structure removal begins. You have 30 seconds to comply.]

Everyone began to run right out of Sweet Justice in a panic, the only ones that stayed were Okuyasu and the girls.

"What should we do?" Kara asked, confused.

"What can we do? They're city robots." Zee stated.

[You have 15 second to comply.] The city robots warned.

Please, girls, let's go. Nothing we say is gonna stop 'em." The female shop owner said.

"But the city can't tear this place down without your permission. This doesn't make sense." Jessica stated.

[You have 10 seconds to comply.] The robot begins to count down.

"Is this a law we must obey? Or should we fight?" Diana asked, confused.

"Girls, please. This isn't worth getting hurt over." The male shop owner pleaded.

"Let's get out of here. We're not ready for a fight." Karen said nervously.

Just as the robot was about to reach one, a large hole was made by a foot, that destroyed the robot , the one behind it was Okuyasu, he had a calm look on his face with his hands in his pocket.

"All this talking and thinking is hurting my head. Sometimes a direct approach is needed." Okuyasu said, cracking his neck.

[This completes your warning. Demolition will now begin.] Another robot said.

After that weapon appeared from within the robot and they began to destroy the shop, Okuyasu charged forward and attacked with a barrage of punches, this left multiple holes in them. Meanwhile another robot was heading for a human that was spaced out because of the VR goggles they had on, Diana saw this and attacked quickly, destroying the machine.

"Okuyasu is right. It matter not if these villains are protected by man's law. Our mission is to protect the innocent. And that is what we must do." Diana told the girls. "Come, sisters. This is our time."

While Okuyasu was dealing with a large flock of the robot by overlapping his limbs with his Stand, one slip passed him and was heading for the shop owning couple but Kara handled it with ease, picking it up and tossing it to the side.

"Your right. This is our time." Kara agreed. Two more robots were taken down.

"Yeah!" The other girls agreed, this touch Diana's heart.

"Huzzah! Let us earn more chocolate." Diana stated.

Okuyasu rolled his eyes and smashed another robot, Diana destroyed many with kicks, Kara punched them to pieces, Babs knocked one down with both feet. Zee chanted a spell and made it disappear, then gloated. One got past her and charged at two more space out people, Okuyasu and Diana were busy dealing with their own robot foes.

"Great Hera. why do they not run?" Diana said, confused and concerned.

"Beats me." Okuyasu answered. "But we don't have time for this." He grunted, and smashed another robot.

Okuyasu then turned his attention to the two citizens and got them out of the shop, he destroyed another group of robots with **The Hand** by throwing a barrage of punches. Meanwhile the girls were having trouble working together, Diana ordered Kara to handle a robot but she accidentally tossed it at any pair of citizens, Jessica tries to help but accidently releases more that she trapped, Karen was unable to face the robot and flew away in fear, Diana grows frustrated and handles things herself, and while she did that Zee was blast robot left and right but accidentally hit Diana and that cause her to slam into Kara and both of them it the wall. Okuyasu joined the fray to help but the never ending stream of robots made it difficult, he thought of using his second ability, but he couldn't in this kind of space. He unleashed a powerful barrage of punches with **The Hand** but didn't slow the machines down, one nearly cut his face in half with it saw blade but he was able to dodge and only his sunglasses got cut, he just "tch". Sweet Justice was now at the brink of falling apart.

"It's comin down! Everyone out!" Jessica shouted.

Everyone ran out the shop and the moment they did Sweet Justice came down. The group just looked at the aftermath of the destruction, Okuyasu fixed his sunglasses and just let out a sigh. Diana then slapped Kara, and that shocked everyone.

"Insubordination." Diana shouted. "Why did you not await my orders. You are reckless." She told Kara.

"Well, excuse me, Princess. In case you didn't notice, I was the only one in there actually fighting!" Kara shouted.

"Er, I was fighting." Karen said meekly.

"You were cringing." Zee corrected.

"If you wanna yell at someone, yell at her." Kara pointed to Jessica. "One flick of that ring and she could've taken all of them out."

"Oh, like Zatanna took out you and Wonder Woman?" Jessica asked. "Or was her showboating a better strategy."

"At least my magic blast did more than some silly magic rope." Zee countered.

While the others were arguing, Babs was looking through the rubble and Okuyasu joined her to get away from the argument.

"Need help?" Okuyasu asked.

"Hm? Actually, yeah. Can you clear some of this rubble?" Barbara asked.

"Sure." Okuyasu stated.

He calls out **The Hand** and has it move pieces around until he finds the logo of something. He picked it up and gave it to Babs.

"Huh?" Barbara took a look at the logo, then gasped. "You guys. You guys!" She shouted but they couldn't hear here.

"Let me…" Okuyasu told her, he cleared his throat. "HEY, CAN YOU QUIT YOUR BITCHING FOR A MOMENT!?" He shouted, that got their attention.

"Thanks." Babs said. "It's okay, it's okay. We can fix this. A city would never demolish a private business. And demo-bots wouldn't never endanger the public. They were rigged by Lex Luthor." She said, holding out the logo.

"Lex Luthor?" Jessica asked with a raised brow.

"Uh-huh?" Babs nodded.

"The wealthiest and most powerful man in all of Metropolis?" Zee added.

"Uh-huh?" Babs nodded again.

"Oh, jeez. Focus, Batgirl. What could Lex Luthor possibly have against cupcakes?" Kara asked annoyed.

"Uh…huh?" Babs asked, not thinking that far ahead. "Uh, I don't know."

Okuyasu placed a hand on her shoulder, to comfort her. He never wanted to join but after bonding with them he felt bad for them.

"Face it. We were never meant to be heroes, especially me." Karen stated.

"Bumblebee, wait." Babs tried to stop her.

"Well, I for one concur with Karen. I never wanted to do this in the first place." Zee stated.

"No. You guys. Come on." Babs pleaded.

"I knew this stupid ring would lead to violence and destruction." Jessica said upset.

"Like I said, trying to be a hero is for chumps." Kara said, leaving.

Okuyasu just tries to comfort Barbara and thinks things could, but then the two saw Wonder Woman look on the horizon with shock and dread.

"Wonder woman?" Barbara asked confused and concerned.

"Everything okay, Diana?" Okuyasu asked equally.

"Barbara Gorden, Okuyasu Nijimura, meet my Mother." Diana said, showing a taller and more intimidating looking Amazon woman.

"Holy shit…" Okuyasu said, stunned.

"Dude, you mom looks like a final boss." Babs said nervously.

"Disguising yourself as a warrior, entering the tournament of Athena and Aphrodite against the wishes of your Queen, leaving Themyscira without my permission." Her mother shouted, making Diana sulk in shame.

"Wait. You suck out?" Barbara asked, shocked. "But I thought it was your destiny to save the world of man."

"This insolent child has no such destiny. She has brought shame upon her people." Diana's mother stated. "Come, Diana. It is time to return home… and accept your punishment."

"Ow, ow, ow!" Diana said in pain.

"You are in for the grounding of your immortal life, your lady." Her mother stated.

"Diana?" Babs said softly.

Okuyasu just let out a sigh, he removed his hand and put them in his pocket. He started to walk away, Babs didn't even bat an eye at him, too sad to say anything.

"For what it's worth, it was fun… while it lasted." Okuyasu said softly. "Thanks for that, Barbara Gorden." And walked off, Babs took out her phone.

"Dad, can you come pick me up?" Barbara said, downcast.

This was a low point for all of them. Okuyasu never thought he would feel this upset over something like this, when he barely knew them. Just wasn't sure what to do at this point, was it over?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here the latest chapter. I check out the poll and the current choices are Selina, Harleen, Leslie, and Pamela. Interesting choices, i'll make another poll with only heroes this time so the Harem can be complete. What do you think of this fanfic so far? Would you like to see OC villains? Should Okuyasu have his hero/vigilante persona? Review me your answer, and as always thanks for your support!
> 
> Peace!


	3. Getting The Gang Back Together? The Reborn Of A Force Of Good!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to create a Arc or two in this fanfiction to spice it up a bit. Plus a few sub villains over the main villain and the connection to the Stand Arrow.
> 
> I don't own JJBA DIU and DC SH Girls.

* * *

Chapter 3: **Getting The Gang Back Together? The Reborn Of A Force Of Good!**

Barbara's dad came and picked her up and on the drive home the female heroine was sad about the falling out of her new team.

"So, have fun with your new friends?" Barbara's dad asked.

"Yeah, I did." Barbara said in a sad tone.

With Okuyasu, he was thinking over the events that happened. Right now he was at his new home, laying in his bed and was thinking. He didn't want to be a part of this whole situation in the first place, he was here on a mission. It wasn't like he disliked the group of girls, it was just something he needed to take care of himself. But, if that was the case, why did he feel so upset about it? Was he really okay with this?

"Good Grief." Okuyasu grumbled.

He felt something in his pocket and it was the slide of the photo they took in the photo booth. He remembered enjoying himself and how happy everyone was. He let out a sigh and was about to go asleep, until he heard frantic banging on his door. He got up to answer it with caution, he was ready to pummel anyone that came at him, but when he opened it he saw it was… Barbara? She was dressed up as Batgirl.

"Please don't shut the door!" Barbara shouted.

"Whoa! Barbara? What are you doing at my house, hell how do you know where I live?" Okuyasu asked in shock.

"Long story short, I planted a battracker on you." Barbara told him.

"What…wait!?" Okuyasu shouted, wondering if he heard that right.

"Look! I need your help saving Diana. Please, we gotta save her!" Barbara said to him.

"We? Since when was there a we? Why not ask the others?" Okuasu asked her.

"I've tried! But they just shut the door in my face." Barbara told him. "Please, I know I dragged you into this and I'm really sorry but I need your help to rescue Diana… I can't do this all on my own, I need your help, Please…" Barbara said softly, practically begging him and close to tears.

Okuyasu looked at her and saw how serious she was, he thought it over for a while and remembered the good time he had with the group and it was because of Diana. He let out a drawn out sigh, knowing he was a sucker for cute girls like Diana, and couldn't turn down Barbara because he'll never live it down.

"Alright, fine." Okuyasu said, Barbara looked at him with hope. "Let's go rescue the Wonder Woman." He said, putting his sunglasses on and trying to be a badass.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Barbara repeated, jumping at him and hugging the punk.

"Alright, take it easy!" Okuyasu shouted, having trouble breathing. "It's going to take more than just the two of us to save Diana." He stated, then Barbara got an idea.

"Just leave that to me." Barbara told him.

They walked out the saw, Barbara was about to make room on her batscooter for the punk but doubt someone of his size could still fit, Okuyasu went around in the back and returned with a dark purple and back motorcycle.

"Whooooooooa. So cool." Barbara said in awe.

"You didn't really think I was riding that scooter did you?" Okuyasu said with a smirk. Then they both took off on their vehicles. "So just how are you going to get the others?"

"Like this." Barbara told him, calling all of them at the same time. Which created a blurring alarm sound.

*I'm not talking to you Bab!* All four girls shouted.

"Guys, don't hang up!" Barbara begged them.

*Give us one reason why not.* Kara told her.

"Because I need you to fight." Barbara told them, but they were about to hang up. "Plus the alarm will sound again." She told, which made them groan. "Look, I know not all of us wanted to be heroes, but one of us did." She told them, showing the group picture. "Her. We don't have to choose to be heroes. But Diana's super scary warrior mom is dragging her back to her crazy magical island forever. Now the one of us who knew for sure she wanted to be, she's the one who doesn't have a choice. She wanted to save everybody in the whole entire world. And now, she needs saving."

"You all don't need to be heroes if you don't want or fight. But how can you call yourselves her friend if you just let Diana get taken away?" Okuyasu asked them. "Just this one time, help us."

"Yeah. Because she's our friend, and best friends are worth fighting for. Y'know." Barbara stated. "Hello? Hello?"

*Yeah, you guys cut out for a second there. Can you repeat all of that?* Kara said, Barbara and Okuyasu just groaned.

"Look, can guys just help us save Diana!" Okuyasu shouted.

After the other agreed to help they suited up and were now on the Amazon boat. Barbara did a bunch of hand signs but no one was able to understand it, she began sneaking around saying "Psst" over and over to get Diana attention.

"Why are you here, Barbara Gorden?" Diana asked, still feeling ashamed.

"We're here to sneak you out." Barbara answered. "See?" Only to see all of them have been caught, except Okuyasu. "Ooh, that wasn't supposed to happen." Then get her ear pulled.

"How dare you board my vessel without my permission? Throw them to the ocean beast Cetus." Diana's mom ordered.

The two Amazons began to drag the rest of the girl to the edge of the boat, but then they felt something tip on their shoulder and saw it was Okuyasu, a man.

"Hey, sorry in advance for this." Okuyasu said, then used his Stand and punched the two Amazon across the boat. "Your welcome." He told them.

Only for Kara to knock back an Amazon that was coming at the punk from behind. And that led to a big fight breaking out.

"Diana, we won't let you go without a fight." Jessica said, wearing a suit of green armor to avoid violence.

"We're sorry we gave up, Diana." Zee said, pulling the hair of another Amazon.

"You gotta come back and be our leader again." Karen said, flying away from an Amazon with a net.

"It's true. Look how bad we are at this." Barbara said, holding the face of an Amazon.

"You once said I could be the greatest hero the world of man ever knew. But it wasn't me, it's you." Kara said, having a group of Amazons dogpiling her.

"You say to you saw a lot of unlocked potential in me. More than I know." Okuyasu told her, keeping the Amazons out of amr reach from him. "How can we do that if you don't come back to us?" Diana smiled at everyone's warriors, then snapped out of his funk and got serious.

"Amazons, your princess commands you to stop." Diana ordered.

"And your queen commands you to continue." Diana's mom ordered.

"Stop." Diana repeated.

"Continue." Diana's mom repeated.

"Stop." Diana repeated.

"Continue." Diana's mom repeated.

"Stop." Diana repeated.

"Continue." Diana's mom repeated.

"Stop." Diana repeated.

"Continue!" Diana's mom repeated.

"Stop!" Diana repeated.

"Good Grief, Which one is it!?" Okuyasu asked.

"You are only 317 years old, Diana. A girl, who is too young and too naive to make her own decision." Diana's mom told her.

"No! It was I, Mother, I who survived the 21 tests of the tournament of Athena and Aphrodite." Diana stated. "While I may be young, I have proven I am my own woman and I decided who I want to be." She told her mother. "It is Amazon law."

"It is Amazon law." All the Amazon repeated, keeling before their princess. Diana's mother did not look pleased but respected her daughter's decision and turned with a grunt of frustration. "Eeeee!" She squealed, unable to believe she did that.

"Yay." Everyone said weakly, battered up.

As the Amazons were returning back home, the new team took off back to Metropolis by Jessica making flying carpet.

"Congrats, Diana. Disobeying your mom is normal teenager lesson number 218." Barbara told her. "You're officially a teenager, we're officially a team again." The girl then had a group hug, and had him joined.

"Hehe, I guess it's not all bad." Okuyasu said to himself with a smirk.

"And there's only one place to celebrate." Barbara told them.

"Ug, guys." Karen called out to everyone, and they saw an army of demo-robots.

"Oh, no, first they tore down Sweet Justice, now they're gonna demolish the pier." Barbara said worried.

[You must vacate this business or dwelling immediately.] The demo-bot told them. [You are interfering with lawful demolition protocols. You have ten second to comply.]

"Oh, yeah? Well, you got ten seconds to say your prayers." Kara told the robots.

"I don't think robots pray." Okuyasu pointed out. "But nice try." He smirked.

"It's just a figure of speech, jeez!" Kara snapped at him.

They heard a thumping and saw a large robot mech, everyone looked up at it in pure shock.

"Ah, what is that?" Karen asked.

"A shit ton of problems." Okuyasu answered.

"Languages." Jessica told him.

*Come to have some fun, girls? And… boy?* A voice asked from the mech.

"Ah-ha! I knew it. I knew it was Lex. I knew it, I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" Barbara shouted. "I knew it was Lex."

*Lex? I am not Lex!* The mech said, striking a sassy pose. "I'm… hold on… I'm Lena. lena Luthor." A small blonde little girl told them. "And all this, is my plan, not my dopey brother's. He can never come up with something this good. Ugh." Lena stated, but the group remained unimpressed. "Oh, do I have to spell it out?"

"Yeah, you kinda do." Kara told her.

"Pfft, figures." Lena scoffed. *You teenagers think you're so smart, with your staying up late, and driving your cars, and your commercials.* She said with an attitude. *But you're so dumb… you can't even pick on the most obivous of evil plans. Even when it's literally in front of your face. So first, I reprogrammed Lex's worthless VR glasses. Then, I hacked the Demolition Robots the city contacted my doofus brother to make. And finally, I used them to destroy every "fun" and, or "cool" place to "hang" in Metropolis, so you lame-o teenager will have nowhere else to go for your mindless entertainment. Trapped forever to my VR world. Tailor-made, just for you. Every last Lame-brained tennager. With all you teenagers out of the way, children will rule Metropolis!* She explained and let out a maniacal laugh.

"Wow. That's got to be the shittiest plan I've ever heard." Okuyasu stated. "I guess I'm not the only idiot here."

"Language!" Jessica told him.

"Right though. That's the dumbest plan I've ever heard." Kara said, agreeing with Okuyasu.

*You're the dumbest plan I've ever heard!* Lena shouted at them. *And once this pier is destroyed, you're next.*

"Your plan will never work, Lena." Barbara shouted. "We teenagers are stronger than you think."

"Aww." Karen said, wearing VR glasses.

"Bumblebee." Barbara said firmly.

"Oh, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry." Karen apologized.

"Anyway, the point is, you can destroy our favorite place, but you'll never destroy our friendship." Barbara shouted with determination.

"Yeah!" The other girl agreed.

"I feel like I'm biting off more than I can chew, but to hell with it." Okuyasu said to himself. "Let's do this."

"Pfft, whatevs." Lena said with a shrug. *Roll out, boys!* She ordered.

"Come. sisters and brother, it was on this sacred ground that we became friends. Now, this pier is where we shall become heroes." Diana told them.

And the battle for the pier began, Karen power through them with ease while Diana and Barbara took them down one at a time. Okuyasu took them out with punches and scraped them away, Zee destroyed them with her magic. At first it was easy but the battle to protect the pier was quickly turning against them because there were too many of them and rides started getting didn't waver so easily and continue to smash and erased more and more Demo-bots, but even he couldn't keep this up and regroup with the girls.

"There's too many of them?" Barbara shouted. "What do we do?"

*I win, I win, I win, I win!* Lena shouted with glee from within the mech. The team had a group huddle to figure out how to win.

"We are totally losing, you guys." Zee stated. "And every teenager in Metropolis is gonna pay the price."

"It is impossible for six warriors to defeat an army, unless we take out the general." Diana stated.

"Lena! If we can stop her, the rest should follow." Jessica stated.

"Just how are we going to be able to do that?" Okuyasu asked.

"Even giant mega warsuits need power. If we can jolt the mainframe, we can short it out." Barbara told them.

"And how?" Zee asked, but then Kara spotted a guitar and amp.

"I got one just like this and it shorts out my house all the time." Kara told them. "Just turn it up to ten and shred."

"But how do we get it to the motherboard inside the warsuit?" Barbara asked.

"I'll do it." Karen volunteered.

"Bumblee, are you sure?" Diana asked concerned.

"It's too scary and I don't wanna do it." Karen said, feeling scared. "But I will." She said, determined.

"Great! Connect this cable to the CPU in Lena's suit, and I'll rig the amp to go past ten." Barbara told Karen.

"Now way! Can you do that for mine?" Kara asked with glee.

"Then I can plug the other end to the amp and…" Barbara said.

"Zzzzzz. Bratty McBratterson's going down." Kara finished.

"Green Lantern, get Batgirl as close to Lena as you can. Supergirl, Zatanna, and Okuyasu you're with me." Diana ordered. "Now, let us do this."

And the battle for the pier continued, Zatanna distracted Lena by teleporting all over the place, which only frustrated her then got restrained by Wonder Woman and Supergirl, Bumblebee took this chance to fly at the warsuit and sneak inside. Green Lantern created a bumper car and Batgirl and Okuyasu jumped into the car, while she was working on the amp Okuyasu would smash any Demo-bots that got in their way, meanwhile inside the warsuit Bumblebee was making her way through plugged in the cable.

*I'm in, is the amp ready?* Bumblebee asked.

"Oh, yeah." Barbara answered. "Almost there."

Jessica was doing her best with guiding the bumper car towards the warsuit, she saw the cable and used a grappling hook to get to it but the moment she did it the cable got unplugged, Bumblebee quickly grabbed it and tried to plug it back in but it's not long enough. Batgirl plugged the cable into the amp, the girls were trying to pin down the warsuit, which only angered Lena and she mashed a bunch of buttons and tossed them off.

*Get off!* Lena shouted. *Say goodbye to your pier, suckers.* She said and pushed a button and activated the rocket boots.

Okuyasu wasn't going to just stand around and do nothing, so he charged forward and jumped at the warsuit and attacked one of the feet with a barrage of punches, it was enough to break the right foot's rocket but the warsuit was still in the air.

"I probably thought this through." Okuyasu told himself, hanging off for dear life.

"It's now or never." Zatanna stated.

"Hey, Supergirl ready to rock?" Batgirl asked, tossing the electric guitar.

"All right, little girl, time for a lullaby." Supergirl said, and shred!

It unleash a burst of sound so loud it forced Lena to cover in ear in pain, a surge of electric come from the amp and through the cable, Bumblebee was still trying to get the cable plugged back in but it was impossible at this point, the current of electricity would on her at any moment so with no other choice, Bumblebee stuck her arm in the outlet and got shock as she let the electricity travel through her. The warsuit then suffered a shock and began to short circuit and shut down.

"What? How?" Lena said, angry and confused. "No! You cheated! You cheated! You cheated!" She shouted, then realized she was falling. "Uh-oh." And once the warsuit hit the ground and exploded, which shutdown the Demo-bots and VR Goggles. At the pier, the rest of the team of girls were hoping Bumblebee and Okuyasu made it out.

"Uh, Bumblebee got out, right? And where did Okuyasu go?" Batgirl asked concerned. A small yellow dot gently floated down and when it touched the ground, it was Bumblebee, but her suit was badly damaged and she lay on the ground motionless. "Bumblebee!" Batgirl checked on her and luckily, she was alright, just a bit dizzy.

"Did we do it?" Karen asked, taking off her helmet and there a change in her hair, now having a single bright yellow streak.

"Nice highlights, what's your secret?" Zatanna asked.

"Courage." Diana answered, hugging Karen.

"Yaaaaah!" Barbara agreed. "But where's Okuyasu?"

Said punk only groaned, he pushed pieces of wood off him. He jumped off the mech warsuit at the last second to avoid the blow of the impact, with the help of his Stand he was able to land safely on the pier. He picked himself up and grunted in pain, luckily nothing important was broken, only bruised.

"Ugggh, my fucking head. That's the last time I do that." Okuyasu told himself.

He saw everything had worked out for the girls and only smiled. Barbara spotted him and rushed at him and pounced right at him and hugged him.

"Thank god you're okay!" Barbara shouted.

"Whoa! Easy there, I'm still a little sore." Okuyasu told her, but she only hugged him a bit tighter. "Good Grief."

"Oh, no fair! Noooo Faiiiiir!" Lena shouted in anger, climbing out the broken machine.

"There she is, Mom, see?" Lex said, coming out a car and was with his mother. "Told you she stole my stuff."

"Lutessa Lena Luthor, you get in this car right now." Ms. Luthor told her.

"You can't make me!" Lena said stubbornly, and was dragged to the car by two cops and tossed inside. "No! No! No! No!" She shouted, throwing a serious tantrum.

"Oh, I'm sorry about your warsuit, Lex." Ms. Luthor said to her son.

"Don't worry, Mom. I'm just happy the little tyke is all right." Lex said calmly, Lena blew a raspberry at him so he returned one back.

"Oh, you think next time you can get those cupcakes you promised?" Ms. Luthor asked.

"Ha! Already on it, Mom." Lex told her. "I am not saying goodbye to the best snickerdoodles in Metropolis."

"You'll pay for this you super teen jerks! You'll pay!" Lena shouted from within the car.

Lex waves goodbye and turns to look at the new team. He couldn't get a good look at Okuyasu but nonetheless narrowed his eyes and walked. The public began to cheer for the team, Okuyasu was able to shake off Barbara and blended into the crowd, the public super hero thing just wasn't him, his brother once told him that some people are meant to be hero and some aren't and he was in the aren't but that didn't mean he wouldn't help them if they needed it. People called them the "Super Hero Girls" and he thought it was a good name.

" _Haha, they aren't so bad._ " Okuyasu thought with a smirk. This journey looked to be more than what he thought it was.

Three Month After the event of the battle on the pier, Sweet Justice was fixed and had a grand re-opening, right now the new team of superhero girls was enjoying themselves.

"This is the life. Good friends and good chocolate." Zee said with a sigh of relief.

"It's nice to have everything back to normal." Jessica said.

"Blah, normal's overrated." Barbara stated, trying to look cool.

"Hmph, a little bit of normal never hurt anyone." Okuyasu said from behind her, making her fall on her butt.

His investigation was still ongoing and it was something that he tried to do alone but of course Babs had sunk her claws into him and refused to let him go so easily, understandable after everything they went through. But he didn't mind, hanging with a group of cute girls all the time, what more could he ask for?

"Y-Yeah sure." Babs said, picking herself up. "But remember when we first came here, and Diana said she wanted to be at this place all the time?" She asked the group.

"Yeah." Kara answered.

Barbara looked around for any peeping eyes and after pressing a secret switch, the whole table sunk into the floor and revealed a secret underground lair, which had a unique space for each girl and Okuyasu, it wasn't that different from Kara's only having no weights.

"It's our own home base!" Barbara said with glee. "It took a few late night trips to the construction site while they were rebuilding."

"And me doing most of the heavy lifting." Okuyasu told her.

"Hehehehe, yeah. Thanks for that." Barbara said, having a nervous laugh.

"Truly, this is a place of wonder." Diana said in awe.

"Not bad, Babs. Nice job." Kara told Barbara. "And you too, I guess." She said half-heartedly to Okuyasu.

"Hmph." Okuyasu merely rolled his eyes.

"We can protect the whole city from here. No bad guy stands a chance." Jessica said.

"Not with the Super Hero Girls on the case." Barbara cheered.

"Aww." kKaren said, seeing a newspaper of them.

"Super awesome heroness, here we come!" Barbara stated.

Okuyasu made it clear to Barbara that he wanted nothing to do with being a hero, simply for the fact it just wasn't for him. Plus his mission was still his main concern, ending the Arrow's chaos was his only goal.

" _I'll find the Stand Arrow and pummel the asshole that stole it_." Okuyasu thought to himself, determined.

* * *

Elsewhere in Metropolis, two shadowy figures were leaving an old building, one was crouching and walking like a four-legged animal, the other was a tall and slightly muscle figure as well. The tall one saw a newspaper of the Super Hero Girls and merely scoffed.

"Such pretty ladies." The crouching one said, having a creepy and insane chuckle.

"Doesn't matter, they'll burn up until there's nothing left." The tall one said, then the newspaper burst into flame and was reduce to asked, red and orange glow appearing from their eyes.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here another finished. From here on out I'll be having my own adventure here on but still using the original but only the major one here and there, along with main villain and few lesser villains.
> 
> Peace!


End file.
